Beast
For the Beast from the Wolverine and the X-Men TV movie, see Beast (Yost series) Beast (Hank McCoy) is a mutant who has super strength. He was one of Professor X's students and now a teacher. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Henry McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard at age 15. He was eventually recruited to work as a researcher for the CIA's "Division X", wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. One day, he was approached by The Man in Black, Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Moira MacTaggert, and Raven Darkholme during the early formation of the X-Men as a black ops group. When Charles accidently exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearence would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal" as well as a kiss. However, Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more beastial appearence with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he'd intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hanger holding the Blackbird of his design. Mystique remarked that he was "beautiful" and this was "truly who he was meant to be." After lashing out at Erik when he remarked "Never looked better", Hank was given the codename "Beast" by Havok. He piloted the team to stop Black King from starting WWIII between the US and the Soviet Union during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After they crashed on a nearby beach, he and Havok battled Azazel until Lehnsherr managed to infiltrate the Hellfire Club's damaged submarine and kill Shaw. When the remaining mutants left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. X2: X-Men United As an expert of the Mutant Affair, Dr. Hank McCoy appears in a tv show along with Dr. Sebastian Shaw debating on the necessity of registrating the mutant citizens. McCoy declares that a registration act is not a possible solution and defends the rights of the mutants, as well as proposing a peaceful way of cohabitation between mutants and humans. X-Men: The Last Stand After graduating from the Institute, Hank McCoy becomes the Secretary of Mutant Affairs in the U.S. Government. When Magneto and Callisto join forces and attack the truck in which Mystique was held prisoner, McCoy becomes acknowledged of the existence of a "cure" for mutants developed by Worthington Industries' Kavita Rao. He visits the facility and meets Leech, a mutant whose DNA is the fount of the cure. Later, he comes back to his old school, Xavier's Mansion, to warn his ex teammates about the threat that the cure represents. Dr. McCoy says he could understand why some mutants would want to be free of persecution, citing his lingering desire to be normal. Once the weaponization is made without his knowledge, McCoy resigns from his position in the government and returns to Xavier's mansion, where he feels he should be due to his principles. When Professor Xavier is killed by Phoenix, Beast attends his former mentor's funeral. He is then contacted by Wolverine, who has discovered that Magneto is heading to Alcatraz Island to kill Jimmy and destroy the cure. Beast joins the team and participates in the battle at Alcatraz, donning his old uniform and commenting on how it feels smaller than before. During the fight, he seems to revert to a more primal state, often roaring as well as defeating his opponents with a savage fighting style. While Wolverine is acting as a distraction, Beast ultimately injects Magneto with the cure, so rendering him powerless. After the battle, McCoy is appointed by the President as the United States ambassador to the United Nations. Relationships *﻿Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Wolverine - Friend and Teammate *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Phoenix - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Friend and Teammate *Banshee - Friend and Teammate *Havok - Friend and Teammate *Colossus - Student and Teammate *Rogue - Student and Teammate *Shadowcat - Student and Teammate *Gambit - Student and Teammate *Angel - Student and Teammate *Iceman - Student and Teammate *White Queen - Enemy Turned Teammate *Magneto - Friend Turned Enemy *Tempest - Friend Turned Enemy *Mystique - Lover Turned Enemy *Azazel - Enemy *Riptide - Enemy *Blob - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Black King - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Pyro - Enemy *Juggernaut - Enemy *Callisto - Enemy Quotes *You didnt ask so I didn't tell. *Not all of us can fit in so easily — you don't shed on the furniture! *A major pharmaceutical company has developed a way to suppress the mutant X-Gene, permanently. They're calling it a cure. *Oh my stars and garters. *You saw Magneto? Trivia *﻿Beast was supposed to appear in X-Men but was cut out. Elements of Beast were incorporated into Jean Grey (she serves as a medical doctor as well as a politicial supporter of mutant rights). *In the Dark Cerebro scene, Beast was supposed to appear turing blue in agony on the T.V seen in the bar, this was cut and did not make it to the DVD. *In X-Men: First Class, he has yellow eyes but in X-Men: The Last Stand, he has green eyes. This would be because of his mutation after he tried to go back normal (as seen in X2) and then when he went back to blue form, the eyes would have stayed the same colour. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class Beast 09.jpg Beast 07.JPG Beast and Mystique.jpg Beast 12.jpg Beast 04.jpg Xmfc-sfx3.jpg Havok and Beast.jpg beast vs azazel.jpg Azazel_pinning_down_Beast.png X-men first class beast.jpg Beast 01.jpg Beast 15.jpg Stop-Beast01-889x1024.jpg Beast 13.jpg X-Men-First-Class-Movie-Photo-Beast.jpg X-men-first-class-beast-5.jpg beast1.jpg beast-rare-2.jpg blue-03psd.jpg beast-smash.jpg 7.jpg 2 (2).jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' Beast 05.jpg ''X-Men: The Official Game'' Beast speech1.JPG Beast speech.JPG Xmentheofficialgame22.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Beast 11.jpg Beast 03.jpg Beast1.png Beast vs Morlocks.jpg Beast 10.jpg Beast.png beast promo pose.jpg HankMcCoy X3 promo.jpg Beast 02.jpg X3beast.jpg X-Men_3_Character_Poster_Beast.jpg Videos thumb|left|295px thumb|right|295px Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Students Category:Unusual Features Category:Scientist Category:Cameo Category:Male Category:Blue Hair Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Blue Skin Category:Stryker's Files Category:Government Category:Blue Eyes Category:Yellow Eyes